Local breakout (LBO) is a technique wherein a user data flow is diverted from its usual expected call flow through a home network and, instead, is routed through another network. For example, when LBO occurs, data services for a mobile subscriber may be handled by a network (e.g., a visited mobile network when a mobile subscriber travels to a foreign country) which may or may not have a business and operational relationship with the home network operator of the subscriber.
Some countries and/or international bodies have enacted regulations for allowing local breakout and alternative roaming providers for individual subscribers. For example, the European Union (EU) has enacted regulation number 531-2012 that requires mobile network operators to allow subscribers in member countries to purchase EU roaming packages from any ARP for billing charges related to voice, messaging, and mobile data services. The subscriber's home network must be capable of allowing the ARP to provide data service, e.g., via LBO. To support ARPs and LBO for individual subscribers, mobile network operators may need to modify network infrastructure and/or network configuration and may attempt to perform such modification in an efficient and cost effective manner.
Accordingly, there exists a need for methods, systems, and computer readable media for supporting local breakout.